The Sapphire Knight
by lmh2002
Summary: Jodie Michaels is your average 15 year old girl. But when a dying alien's glowing blue ring decides to attach itself to her finger, Jodie is dragged headfirst into being a hero- with a less than willing mentor, can Jodie learn to accept who she's meant to be? And, who knows, maybe a group of misfit ex-sidekicks and her can save the world along the way. [S1] Wally/OC
1. Shooting Star

**This contains a few AU elements- i.e. there are a** _ **lot**_ **more Blue Lantern Corps members… in this fic I've expanded the abilities of a Blue Power ring- not drastically- but now they have three abilities instead of two and still need a Power Battery.**

 **Disclaimer for Whole Story: I only own Jodie Michaels and my Blue Lantern, Sister Maru-Sil - and any other OC's I add…**

* * *

 _ **In Fearful Day,**_

 _ **In Raging Night,**_

 _ **With Strong Hearts Full,**_

 _ **Our Souls Ignite,**_

 _ **When All Seems Lost,**_

 _ **In The War of Light,**_

 _ **Look To The Stars – For Hope Burns Bright!**_

* * *

 **I. Shooting Star**

 **CENTRAL CITY**

 **July 9 2009, 21:56 EDT**

Jodie Michaels tapped her foot on the bar of her stool, her fingers making a catchy rhythm on the glass clutched in her hand. Jodie sighed and pressed her forehead to the cool table, groaning at the loud music that pulsed in her ears.

Ashley had dragged her to a party. Again. This time it was Riley Singh's- and the only reason she got away with it is because her uncle was a cop. Jodie watched her best friend dancing with the boys and barely noticed as a figure approached her.

"Hey Jodie."

Jodie's head snapped to her left, pale blonde hair whipping her face as her bright blue eyes narrowed in on the boy standing next to her- Mason Michaels. Her older brother.

"Hi Mason," Jodie muttered. Mason was a year older than her with floppy, dirty blonde hair and dark blue eyes- and he was always wearing this green ring.

"She didn't say yes," Mason sighed, dropping onto the stool next to his sister, "Rhea."

Jodie's eyes softened and she put her drink down before placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Then that's her mistake. You're and amazing, kind and sweet guy, Mason, any girl would be lucky to have you- you just have to find her."

Mason looked up hopefully, "Really?"

"Yeah! You never know, maybe she's just the next ci…," Jodie trailed off as she saw a flash of blue and a white light shot across the sky, "I'll be right back…"

She didn't know what it was. But she felt drawn to the shooting star, and before she knew what she was doing, Jodie was moving, heading straight for the light.

Jodie took off, snatching up her black bag as she raced towards the doors, she saw Ashley turn her way in the corner of her eye. She heard her brother shouting after her.

"J? Where're you going?!" Ashely shouted after her.

"I'll be back soon, Ash," Jodie called over her shoulder as she burst through the doors.

Her feet pounded on the leafy floor outside the local Hall in Coast City, Jodie raced past the streets and roads, following the path which the star took- then it crashed into the forest.

A small shockwave rippled the air and Jodie stumbled backwards on the pavement, but she was up in seconds, pushing into the woods behind the city hall.

Branches whipped at her face and twigs scratched at her legs as she pushed further towards the crater. Jodie was seriously regretting wearing her black skinny jeans as the humid air clung to her. Trying not to trip over the scattered leaves and the snapped shrubbery, Jodie managed to make it to the crater site.

She stopped dead in her tracks. Before her lay a blue spaceship pod, the engine hummed despite the sparks spitting off it and the clearly destroyed back of the ship. A hatch near the front opened and a woman-like figure stumbled out; she had long brown hair and bright gold eyes, and she wore a black skin tight suit with a blue chest and symbol emblazoned on.

Jodie stumbled back, and the woman looked up and a blue ring on her finger glowed, "I am… Sister Maru-Sil… of Graxos III… Sector Two-Eight-One-Five…" the woman's breathing was ragged and it didn't take long for Jodie to notice the blood pooling from her side.

"You're- you're bleeding!" Jodie managed, rushing forwards to catch the alien as she fell, lowering her to the floor.

"I fear my sister draws close… she is the one who chased me to this sector… You must go," Maru-Sil whispered.

"I-I can't just leave you! You need a doctor!" Jodie exclaimed, starting to panic.

The alien chuckled, "It is too late for me."

"Don't say things like that," Jodie replied fiercely, "Stay positive. Have a little faith."

Maru-Sil smiled, looking her in the eye. Jodie stared back, and she felt her heart fill with hope, maybe this woman couldn't make it- but she'd make sure others could, she'd give hope to others. Images flashed through her head, when she supported Ashley when she was in hospital, when she told her brother to stay hopeful about his prom date, when Jodie was hopeful that her parents would come home-

The alien smiled, "You have the ability… to instill great hope."

The blue ring glowed brighter before sliding off Maru-Sil's finger, shooting through the air and slipping onto Jodie's finger.

Jodie's eyes widened, "W-what are you doing?! What's happening?!"

As Jodie slowly started to rise in the air, a yellow ship descended to the ground and a woman leapt out, looking surprisingly similar to Maru-Sil.

Maru-Sil smiled, "All will be well. And remember to hope, always."

That was the past thing Jodie heard as her eyes flickered cerulean and then a blue glow encased Jodie and she let out a scream as pain spread through every inch of her body. A blue light burst off her and the woman in yellow was catapulted backwards, crashing into her ship; Maru-Sil simply smiled, finally closing her eyes as she passed on her responsibility.

* * *

 **Yay! The beginning is over! This is the AU elements, kinda:**

 **I. There are** _ **more**_ **Blue Lanterns (in this the Blue Lantern Corps is mostly the same as the Green Lantern Corps).**

 **II. Jodie will have** _ **three**_ **abilities, not two (force-field, flight and object/construction/imagination creating).**

 **III. Yes, hope still fuels the ring, but they need the Blue Lantern Power Battery to charge it every few days (therefore there's an inconvenience with her powers).**

 **IV. Green Lanterns and Blue Lanterns still super-charge the others rings like in the comics and in canon.**


	2. The Lantern Corps'

**Yaayy! Another chapter :D**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Jodie and Mason Michaels- and any other OC's I add…**

* * *

 _ **In Fearful Day,**_

 _ **In Raging Night,**_

 _ **With Strong Hearts Full,**_

 _ **Our Souls Ignite,**_

 _ **When All Seems Lost,**_

 _ **In The War of Light,**_

 _ **Look To The Stars – For Hope Burns Bright!**_

* * *

 **II. The Lantern Corps'**

 **CENTRAL CITY**

 **August 9 2009, 22:13 EDT**

Jodie dropped to the ground, breathing heavily before yelping as she took in her appearance: she wore skin tight black pants with knee high blue boots, a sleeveless blue top with black sides and the same symbol emblazoned onto her chest as Maru-Sil. She wore elbow length black fingerless gloves with a blue mask over her eyes and cheekbones- and Maru-Sil's glowing blue ring.

"What the…" Jodie whispered to herself. Then there was a groan.

Jodie's head shot up and her eyes snapped to the source of the groan- the woman who looked like Maru-Sil and had landed a few moments beforehand, was standing up. She wore a slightly ripped yellow suit, as if she'd been in a fight.

Her eyes turned to the dead woman in blue on the floor before back to Jodie, she smirked, "You killed my sister?"

"S-she was your s-sister?" Jodie stuttered, wiggling slightly at the unfamiliarity of the suit.

"Yes," the woman stood taller, and Jodie felt somewhat intimidated. But for some reason, hope blossomed in her chest, the fear vanished- and her ring shone blindingly.

"You don't scare me," Jodie said fiercely.

"Oh really?" the woman asked, "I am Karu-Sil, of the Sinestro Corps."

"I'm _not_ afraid," Jodie repeated, her ring glowing brighter.

"You should be," Karu-Sil whispered darkly, "You should be _very_ afraid."

Then she lifted her hand, a yellow ring glowing on her finger before a golden beam shot forwards, heading straight for Jodie. The Matthews felt her heartbeat spike and she threw her arms up in front of her, still hovering, as she waited for the impact. But it never came.

Slowly cracking an eye open, Jodie peaked out from between her arms to look in front of her. Surrounding her blue-clad form was a glowing emerald shield, protecting her from the yellow blasts.

"Really, Karu-Sil? Attacking a newbie?" a cocky voice inquired from the bushes.

"Show yourself, or face fear itself," Karu-Sil hissed.

A man emerged- no, _floated_ \- from the shrubbery, a brilliant green light surrounding his body as he moved forwards, behind the green mask were dark blue eyes and on his head was a mop of dark blond hair.

Wait a second. Jodie knew that face- did he _really_ think hiding his cheekbones would stop her recognising him?!

"Well, well, well- if it isn't an Emerald Knight," Karu-Sil sneered, "I feel honoured, a Blue _and_ Green Lantern. What a surprise."

"You should leave now Karu-Sil, before the other Lanterns show up. You ship was seen," the Green Lantern stated.

The alien snarled, jabbing a finger at Jodie, "She has something that belongs to me."

Jodie felt anger bubble up and the light on her ring dimmed- weird. Forcing herself to calm down and fell that hope again, Jodie watched in fascination as her ring lit up.

Then she turned to Karu-Sil, "I have nothing of yours. You should leave before his…" she thought frantically for a word, "backup… arrives…"

"That ring belongs to me," Karu-Sil snarled, stepping forwards, only to be blocked by the Lantern as he stepped between them protectively.

Jodie gasped her ring almost blinded her, a buzzing filling her veins as the ring hummed- she noticed the green ring on the green-clad man's finger doing the same. They seemed to be charging one another… somehow…

Karu-Sil seemed to notice it too, as she took a step back, "You think your willpower is strong enough against my fear? I am fear itself."

"No… that would be _Parallax_ ," Green Lantern pointed out.

Karu-Sil snarled again, yellow blooming from her ring and striking at the man in green, he was sent flying back and groaned at the slowly fading yellow cut. The alien went to strike again but Jodie let out a cry, darting in front and- as if by reflex- held her hand with the ring on out in front of her.

Squeezing her eyes shut, it took her a moment to realise nothing had happened, Jodie inhaled sharply as she looked to see a thrumming blue shield concealing them, taints of yellow striking here and there as Karu-Sil tried- and failed- to attack them.

The Green Lantern stood up, flexing his hands, "Thanks. Now, when I say so, drop the shield."

"What?! How do I do that?!" Jodie whisper-yelled.

"Just imagine it, it'll come easy," the Emerald Knight shrugged.

"Okay," Jodie paused, then added, "but when this is over, you and I are having a very in depth conversation about this, Mason James Matthews!"

The Green Lantern seemed momentarily stunned, "W-what?! H-how did you know it was me?!"

Jodie glared at him, "I've known you all my life! You _really_ think hiding you frickin' _cheekbones_ would stop me from recognising you- my own _brother_?!"

Mason hesitated, "Point… now drop it!"

Jodie was slightly startled, but imagined the azure shield falling and sure enough it fell. As soon as it did so, Mason shot up in the air, a jade and opaque machine gun appearing in his hand where he then opened fire on Karu-Sil, who threw up her own yellow shield.

As soon as Mason ran out, he prepared to generate another weapon as Karu-Sil created two yellow beast-like creatures behind her and prepared to charge them- but a new voice cut over them both.

"Karu-Sil of the Sinestro Corps. You are unauthorised to be in this Space Sector. Please leave now."

All three heads looked up to the sky where three jade wearing people were slowly descending- all three with the same green glow surrounding their bodies and emerald rings on their fingers. More Green Lanterns.

One had messy brown hair, another had clear cocoa skin and the third had a smug smirk on his face. Jodie momentarily stared before remembering the homicidal alien beside her.

As the trio landed, their rings pulsed and glowed brighter, they seemed surprised until they noticed Jodie and the sapphire glow surrounding her and her blue suit- then they seemed to understand something.

Seeming to realise she was undoubtedly outmatched, Karu-Sil let loose a final snarl before a gold glow enveloped her body and she took off into the sky- soon all but a yellow dot in the black sky.

But her quiet words, something Jodie doubted only she could hear, echoing in her ears. I'll be back.

Jodie watched her go, hovering in the air still, her mind racing as it proceed everything that had just happened in- what?- the last half hour?

"Care to explain?"

The unimpressed voice dragged Jodie back from her thoughts and she looked to the Green Lanterns- all of them. And she froze, her mouth opening and closing like a fish's.

"First off… before I explain my _completely_ weird, strange night… can, um, can someone tell me how to get rid of," Jodie looked down at her costume and gestured to it, " _this_."

The one with the smug expression smirked even wider as he moved forwards to help her, but Mason glared at him before moving to her and pulling the blue ring from her finger.

Jodie dropped to the ground, the suit gone and her regular comfortable clothes in its place: black skinny jeans, a grey jacket and a white camisole.

"Ugh, thank God," Jodie muttered to herself, shaking away the awkwardness the suit left. She lifted her face to see her brother holding the ring out to her, "Aha, no, I'm not having that back. You can keep it."

Mason shook his head, taking his own ring off and reverting to his normal self, "I can't. The ring picked you, J. It's yours now."

"Matthews," the one with cocoa skin said cautiously.

"Sorry, Stewart," Mason nodded.

"Dude, why'd you reveal you identity?" the smirking one inquired incredulously.

"I'm his sister," Jodie stated.

"She's my sister," Mason said at the same time.

"What?" the one with messy brown hair asked bluntly.

"She's my little sister, Jordan, you know: our parents-," Mason started.

"We get it," the serious one said.

"How come you didn't tell me you had a hot sister?" the smug one inquired.

"Gardner," Mason said warningly.

"The "hot sister" has a name, you know," Jodie said heatedly after a brief moment of silence she added, "Jodie."

"Nice to meet you Jodie," Jordan nodded curtly, whilst Gardner simply sent her a wink- to which she shrivelled up her nose.

"So… uh… can some please explain _what the heck is going on_?" Jodie inquired.

"You were chosen to be the next Blue Lantern, by your predecessor- who I presume if her," Stewart gestured to Maru-Sil who lay on the floor motionless.

After staring sadly at the alien, Jodie turned to the Green Lanterns, "What do you mean "chosen to be the next Blue Lantern"?"

Another emerald knight stepped forwards, Jordon, and dropped to the ground, "A long while back, the Guardians of the Universe created the Green Lantern Corps, an international peace-keeping association to reserve peace throughout space by harnessing the green light of the Emotional Spectrum- Willpower, or the Entity, Ion."

Mason took over, "There were other emotions though: love, rage, fear, greed, compassion and hope- your Corps. Over time, others- not always good- started to harness these Entity's and different Corps' were formed. The one you're in? That's the Blue Lantern Corps, harnessing the blue light of Hope- and with the Entity of Hope, Adara."

"Okay, but how come our rings went super-nova when they were close?" Jodie inquired, crossing her arms.

Stewart answered this time, "Hope and Willpower are like partners. When they are near, they increase the others power. You can't have willpower without hope, and you can't have hope without willpower."

"So there's… _seven_ different Corps', and hope and willpower boost one another?" Jodie repeated slowly.

"Yes- and speaking of which, we should probably take you to yours, for induction and all that," Mason grinned.

"I'll take her," Gardner grinned, still floating in the air.

"No way, I will," Mason glared, stepping slightly in front of his younger sister.

"I'll come with you," Jordon nodded before turning to the other two, "Make sure Karu-Sil is out of the sector."

Stewart and Gardner nodded, the latter sending Jodie one last wink before both of them shot off into the sky, soon specs of green against the endless diamond sky.

Mason then held the glowing blue ring out to Jodie again, who after a moment's hesitation, took it, slipping it begrudgingly onto her finger and wincing slightly as she transformed into the blue suit.

The Blue Lantern Corps' uniform. Jodie looked down at herself and grimaced. So much for normal, right?

Mason put his ring back on, transforming into the Green Lantern and he followed Jordon as he took to the sky in a glow of jade and black.

Jodie clenched her fist tightly and looked down at the glowing azure ring on her middle finger, she sighed the sapphire glow enveloped her body and she was flying after the two Emerald Knights, and soon the three of them were also green and blue dots.

* * *

 **Okay, I apologise if anyone was OOC or if I got the history wrong- I do not know** _ **all**_ **the facts. So if I've got anything wrong, please could you** _ **nicely**_ **let me know in a comment?**

 **There's one chapter left before the episodes start! :D What do you think so far, guys? ;P**


	3. The Blue Lantern Corps

**Next chapter the episodes begin! We can then see the start of a Jodie/Wally relationship :3 Oh yeah- and please read the AN at the end of this, it's kinda important :)**

 **Disclaimer: only own Jodie and Mason Michaels- and any other OC's I add…**

* * *

 _ **In Fearful Day,**_

 _ **In Raging Night,**_

 _ **With Strong Hearts Full,**_

 _ **Our Souls Ignite,**_

 _ **When All Seems Lost,**_

 _ **In The War of Light,**_

 _ **Look To The Stars – For Hope Burns Bright!**_

* * *

 **III. The Blue Lantern Corps**

 **CENTRE OF THE UNIVERSE**

 **August 9 2009, 23:54 EDT**

Jodie was silent most of the trip, her mind slowly going over the words she'd been told- she was a Blue Lantern, a member of an association bent on keeping Hope throughout the universe… her brother was a Green Lantern, a Corps similar to the Blue Lanterns, only they kept justice and used their willpower to keep people safe.

They were soon approaching a large planet and Jodie took note of the jade hue that seemed to reverberate around her skull- that planet was _bright_.

"You okay, kid?"

Jodie's gaze snapped to the older Green Lantern, who was looking at her with concern. She plastered on a smile, "Yeah, I'm fine thanks… uh…"

The man chuckled, "Hal Jordan. Call me Hal."

Jodie smiled, "Nice to meet you, Hal."

"Come on guys! I've sent a signal ahead, they're expecting us," Mason called back from a few meters away.

Jodie flexed her hand again, glancing down at the blue ring before following after the Emerald Knights down to the verdant planet she later discovered to be Oa.

* * *

 **OA**

 **August 10 2009, 00:07 EDT**

As they soared over the planet's surface, Jodie was surprised to find most of it was desert-like, with barren land and quiet winds. Though as they continued on, Jodie soon heard the buzz of life as a lit up emerald city came into view.

"We're going to see the Guardians, who will hopefully send you to Odym to be enrolled into the Blue Lantern Corps," Hal was saying as they neared the citadel, soon arcing up towards a high building.

Quite a few pillars were forming a circle which each had a blue figure sitting on it with draping red robes and emotionless expressions, a hovering table in the middle was where Hal, Jodie and Mason landed. The former and latter bowing quickly, to which Jodie hastily copied.

"Rise," one of the Guardians stated.

"Hal Jordon, how may we help you?" another Guardian inquired.

"I have brought a new Blue Lantern, we seek approval to send her to Odym to be trained as a Blue Lantern," Hal informed them.

"What is your name?" one of the blue people questioned.

Jodie's eyes widened at being addressed but she stepped forwards, "Jodie Amelia Michaels."

"How did you acquire that ring?"

"I found a ship, in the ship was a woman- she gave it to me before she died," Jodie told them, unsure whether she should mention the alien's crazy sister.

The Guardians seemed pleased with her answer as one of them nodded, "Michaels, take her to Odym to see Ganthet and Sayd."

Green light surrounded Mason again and he rose from the ground, Jodie copied and a blue light encased her, the duo headed off from the planet again, leaving Hal Jordon with the Guardians.

"So where's Odym?" Jodie finally asked.

"Hard to explain," Mason sighed before turning to her, "Jodie… how'd you even end up in this situation?"

"I was at the party, talking to you, when I saw this shooting star," Jodie shrugged, "I felt drawn to it so I left and followed it, turned out to be the ship. I acquired the ring from Maru-Sil when her scar-ass sister touched down. I wake up dressed in… _this_. You know the rest."

Mason sighed, "I didn't want you to get involved in this… it's dangerous out there."

"If you're saying mom is gonna kick your ass for "dragging me into this", don't worry, Mas, I've got your back," Jodie reassure him, "Besides, it's not like I'll actually be doing any _saving_ until I'm enrolled right?"

Mason didn't reply, only smiled evilly at her.

Jodie's eyes widened, " _Right_?"

Mason smirked, "You're a quick learner, Jo- you'll be fine."

Jodie scowled, but they continued on into the dark abyss of space, two specks of lights of blue and green in the darkness.

* * *

 **ODYM**

 **August 10 2008, 02:47 EDT**

After an hour or so flying, the Michaels siblings slowly descended onto a peaceful-looking and quiet planet. For some reason Jodie immediately felt at home and her ring seemed to thrum. This must be the Blue Lantern Corps' base.

"You okay, kid?" Mason asked her as they made their way through the thick shrubbery.

Jodie nodded nervously, "Yeah, I'll be fine…"

Mason chuckled to himself, easily seeing through her, "Okay…"

Weird and wonderful new plants surrounded the two of them as they followed Jodie's ring which seemed to be pulling her. Strange birds flew over the trees and perched on branches whilst new animals hopped and leaped and skulked throughout the forest.

The plants ended and the siblings walked into a grand opening, a small ledge positioned over a shimmering blue lake with a risen rock in the middle, a huge blue battery-shaped object on top of it.

Jodie's ring glowed brighter and Mason's ring hummed dangerously, the two exchanged a look before a new voice interrupted them.

"Welcome to Odym."

The duo look up to see two cobalt people descending from the air to them, they were fairly small and resembled the Guardians- they must be Ganthet and Sayd.

"And who are you?" Sayd questioned, eyeing Jodie's ring cautiously.

"I'm Jodie Amelia Michaels," Jodie said automatically before tacking on, "From Earth."

"Earth? ...Interesting," Ganthet mused quietly.

Sayd laughed quietly to herself, "Ganthet means we have not had a human Blue Lantern in quite some time. Tell me, how did you come across a Blue Power Ring?"

Jodie froze, "Maru-Sil gave it to me, right before she... died... I didn't know what it was, it just kinda...- Maru-Sil said it "chose" me, what does that mean?"

Sayd grimaced, "It means a lot of things, child. You were not supposed to receive your ring until we elected to give it you."

Jodie's eyes widened, "I'm sorry, I-."

"Hush," Ganthet smiled slightly, "It is not your fault, is it not? Maru-Sil... she was our most recent recruit, our latest Lantern. That means the power of choosing the next bringer of Hope was on her shoulders; she chose you, Miss Michaels."

Sayd continued, "To honour Maru-Sil's memory and decision, we shall entertain your enrollment. But, Miss Michaels, if you fail to uphold your duties as a Blue Lantern, we shall reconsider our generosity."

"So," Ganthet finished, "I guess only one question remains, Miss Michaels – will you join the Blue Lanterns in bringing hope to one galaxy to the next, be a beacon of light in the darkness?"

Jodie's breath caught, her eyes widening as two different paths set themselves in front of her, she glanced to Mason who was giving her a hopeful smile, but at the same time worry was eating into his expression. So- hero or not?

But Jodie already knew the answer.

"Yes."

* * *

 **Sorry if anyone is OOC, really I don't read the comics often- so this won't be a** _ **massive**_ **AN, just a few words:**

 **I. In this, Gardner is 15, same age as Mason Michaels and for reasons you'll discover later.**

 **II. I've changed the date from 2008 to 2009 so Jodie is 14 in this then 15 when the episodes start.**

 **III. I have no idea what the Guardians act like nor how the Blue Lantern Corps would act so I'm sorry if anything is OOC- please let me know so I can alter it?**

 **OKAY SO I'M GONNA GO WRITE THEN POST THE NEXT CHAPTER AND SEASON 1 EPISODE 1 :D**


End file.
